


Secrets reveal

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Set after 9x14After the case is over, Steve decides it's time to be honest with the team and reveal the long kept secret that he and Danny are gay and have been in a relationship for over 7 years,





	1. Chapter 1

After the case is over, steve had just left the benefit concert, Steve decides that it's finally time to be honest with the team and their ohana, but first he needs to talk to Danny about coming out to the team and that he was sorry for wasting so much time hiding who he really is and most of all for keeping Danny and their relationship a secret for so long, Danny is the best everything that ever happened to steve.

Steve goes to Danny's house, since Danny didn't work the case with them, Danny stayed home to spend time with his children,

Once at Danny's, Steve pulls his truck in the driveway behind Danny's car like he does all the time, he gets out of the truck and heads inside. Once inside, Steve sees that the living room is quiet which means everyone has gone to bed so he goes and checks on the kids and he sees grace and Charlie are snuggled up in her bed a smile forms on his face as he walks over to them then he covers them up whispers I love you both so very much and I will always love you no matter what then he kisses each on the head before leaving the room

Steve then walks out of the room closes the door a little then heads down the hall to Danny's room. Steve walks into the room sees Danny is sound asleep on his side of the bed his arm under the pillow and he was facing away from the door so Steve strips off his clothes til he is only in his boxers then crawls into bed behind Danny wrapping his arms around Danny while kissing him on the neck Danny moans a little then leans back into Steve while pulling him closer then 

" Hey baby " Danny says without opening his eyes but snuggling into Steve's warmth.

" How was everything here " Steve asked as he pulled Danny closer to him then leaning down kissing his neck

" We had fun just hanging out but we missed you " Danny says as he rolls on to his back so he can look at Steve 

Steve leans down kisses the side of his neck then his jaw then finally his lips 

The kiss turns heated and Steve settles himself on top of Danny as the two continue to make out.

Danny pulls back looks into Steve's eyes and he can see something is wrong then 

" What's wrong baby " Danny asked as he ran his hand up and down Steve's arm

" I am finally ready to tell the team about us and I am so sorry it took me so long to be ready " Steve said while looking down at Danny 

" I told you that I would wait til you are ready for this " Danny said as he kissed Steve's chin

" Danny I hurt you by going back with Catherine I never want to see that pain on your face again " Steve said as he looked down at him

"But it got us to this moment " Danny said as he pulled Steve down for a soft sweet kiss on the lips

Steve looked at Danny with so much love and support Steve then rolled over on to his back pulled Danny into his arms Danny laying his head on his chest then

" Tomorrow we have breakfast with our children then tonight night we have a dinner party for the team and others we tell them then no more hiding us okay " Steve says as he kisses Danny on the head

Danny then looks up smiles says no more hiding kisses Steve on the chest as he burries his face in Steve's neck and falls back to sleep. 

The next morning

Charlie and Grace run down to Danny's room where they see Steve and Danny sound asleep a smile on their lips as they both jump onto the bed screaming

" Good Morning Danno and Daddy Steve " both children say smiling sitting on the bed 

Danny looks at Steve who is smiling at being called daddy Steve he sits up kissed each of their heads tells them to get everything ready for pancakes they jump off the bed and run out of the room

Steve kisses Danny on the lips letting him know that he finally has everything he could ever want with him and the kids. Now they just hope the team is welcoming of the news they are about to share.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the whole morning and early afternoon with Danny and the children, Steve texts the texts them, flippa, and Kamekoma letting them all know that Danny was hosting a dinner party tonight, so they need to be at Danny's house by 6.

Steve, Danny, Grace and Charlie all went to the grocery store to get the food for the party, Grace picked up the veggie tray, and the fruit tray, Steve went and got wine beer pop and juice, Charlie got the cheese and crackers, while Danny got the chicken and the side dishes plus the salad. Plus Charlie and Steve picked out a beautiful ice cream cake for dessert.

After paying for the groceries, the four headed back to Danny's where they put the food away, Charlie and Grace started to clean the house making sure everything looks good for tonight.

While Danny got started on the food, Steve Grace and Charlie went upstairs to get ready for the party, Steve was sitting on the bed staring at the engagement ring he bought for Danny then Steve stood up and went down to the kids rooms, Steve found Grace putting on her heels she looks up and

" How do I look dad " Grace asked Steve as she spun around giving Steve a look of her outfit

" You look beautiful and I love you " Steve says as he walks over to her then he hugs her

" Okay Dad out with it " Grace says with her hands on her hips giving Steve a hard look

" Tonight I am telling the whole ohana about Danny and me then I am asking Danny to marry me " Steve says as he looks at his step daughter.

" Really " Grace asked as she look at Steve for any doubts.

Steve pulls out the ring box then opens it to show Grace who then jumps into Steve's arms crying finally getting her wish for her Danno and Steve to get married so they can be a real family.

Charlie walks into the room dressed in nice pants and a sweater Steve smiles at Charlie as Grace says tonight is very important for us and Danno.

Steve goes back to the bedroom he shares with Danny, Steve goes into the bathroom where he jumps into the shower, 3 minutes later Steve gets out of the shower, he goes into the bedroom where he drys off then puts on his boxers, black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt, with dress shoes.

Steve walks out the bedroom the ring safely in his pocket then he goes to the kitchen where he smells Danny's amazing cooking, Steve walks up behind Danny wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and 

" Everything smells amazing baby now go get ready they will be here soon" Steve says before he kissed Danny's neck

Danny smiles at Steve then walks out of kitchen down to his room where he got ready for telling the team about him and Steve.

There is a knock on the door, Steve walks over to it opens the door there stood Lou Renee and Will Steve invites them in just as Danny is walking into the living room, Steve offer to get them drinks then goes to the kitchen, 

Soon Kamekoma,Flippa,Duke, Noelani, Adam, Jerry, Junior and Tani all arrive and Grace offering them all a drink.

Everyone is sitting around talking and relaxing after working such a sad and heartbreaking case, Steve looks around the room and realizes it's now or near then Steve asks for everyone's attention then 

" I want to thank you all for coming over tonight but there is a reason for this party and after this last case I realized that it was time for me to be honest with you all for the last 7 years I have been in a relationship with someone who has made my life so much better this person has been there for me through the good the bad and the heartbreaking this person has given me everything I could ever want or need this person has given me a home and a family " Steve said as he looks around the room at his ohana 

" That is great who is she " Junior said as he looked at his boss and friend

" Not she Junior more like he " Lou said as he connected the dots Steve was saying 

Steve stuck his hand out and Danny put his hand in Steve's as Steve drew Danny closer to him and 

" After this case I realized that not only was I afraid of losing everyone and everything but I was hurting Danny who has been there by my side from day one when we started 5-0 but then over the years Danny became so much more and I am so sorry for hurting you by rekindling thing with Catherine or starting things with Lynn I realized Danny dating Melissa was only cause I wasn't ready to tell anyone and I hide us from everyone watching Danny hurting was killing me so I am done hiding Danny I am so in love with you you are my home my heart my everything you Grace and Charlie are all I will ever need or want marry me " Steve said as he pulled out the ring and got down on one knee

Danny looks at the ring then at Steve then his kids then at everyone then back at Steve Danny says yes yes 

Steve stands up slips the ring on Danny's finger then kissed Danny on the lips in their first public kiss that leaves Grace and Charlie so excited for the future and the team was happy for the couple.

Soon everyone is sitting around eating dinner Steve was sitting at the table with Charlie sitting on his lap while grace was helping Danny then Lou asks for their attention and 

" When I first met you both I thought you were already married or a couple over the years your live for each other has changed the team and made it stronger we are so happy for you both and nothing will ever change how we see you both to Steve and Danny " Lou said as he raised his glass

Everyone raised their glasses to Steve and Danny who were holding hands and smiling at each other.

A month later

Catherine was looking through her mail and saw a letter from Hawaii so she opened it then pulled out the piece of paper and 

Grace and Charlie are excited to announce the engagement of their father

Daniel "Danno " Williams

To

Steven J Mcgarrett

The couple have been in a relationship for years but they have been apart too but they finally see how much they love each other.

Catherine stared at the engagement announcement and realized that she waited too long and that Steve is done waiting for her but was he ever really waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after everyone left and the children were in bed sleeping, Steve was cleaning up after the party, throwing things out or bringing it to the kitchen, after everything is clean, Steve went in search of Danny who standing in the door way watching Grace sleep his head resting against the wall when Danny feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist drawing him closer to Steve's body Steve drops a kiss on Danny's neck as he links his fingers with Danny's and the two stood there for a few more minutes watching Grace then Steve leads Danny away from the room but stops to check on Charlie who has his Covers off the bed so Steve goes places the covers over Charlie kisses his head then leaves the room then Steve links his fingers with Danny's as he leads them to their bedroom.

Once inside their bedroom, Danny let's go of Steve's hand walks over to the radio turns it on just in time to hear 

" This next song is dedicated to Commander Steve Mcgarrett and Detective Danny Williams congrats on getting engaged your ohana is so happy for you both your love and commit to each other and the life you have with the children make us wish we were as lucky as you are to have each other we love you and can't wait to see where life takes you well now here is the song hero" the DJ announced 

Danny smiled as the first cords of the song played then he looks up just as Steve walks up to him drawing Danny into his arms and swaying to the music Danny has his head resting against Steve's shoulder while Steve has his face close to Danny's face then Steve brushes his lips against Danny's.

As the song continue to play in the background, Steve lifts Danny up into his arms Danny wraps his legs around Steve's waist as they continue to kiss slowly making their way to the bed where they make love for the first time as an engaged couple.

Early in the morning, Danny wakes up with a jolt and tossing the covers he throws on a pair of boxers and a shirt runs out of the room just in time to hear Charlie throwing up in the bathroom, Charlie sees Danny who comes over to him picks Charlie up Carry's him back to to his room and 

" I am so sorry Danno I tried to make to make to the bathroom " Charlie said as he began to cry

Steve walks into the room kissed Charlie on the head tells Danny to take him to our room while I clean this up, Danny takes Charlie to their room where he lays down on the bed Charlie laying on his chest sound asleep.

When Steve returns to the bedroom, he smiles at the sweet site of Danny and Charlie Steve gets back in bed rubs his hand up and down Charlie's back while resting his head against the side of Danny's face whispering this is why I love you so much baby you are amazing father to Grace and Charlie you have been amazing partner to me both at work and outside of work I truly can't wait to call you my husband Danny smiles at Steve before hugging Charlie close to him soon falling asleep with two of the 3 most important people in his life because of these 3 Danny is always going to be happy and feel loved.


End file.
